Dulce engaño
by ASKNB
Summary: Demasiado tarde la chica de tus sueños está enamorada y no eres tú, si no tu hermano. Eso es lo que sintió el galés hacia la latina quien se fijó primero en su hermano Arthur. Este fic es para el foro "yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?", el reto es "Juego de rol" y Gales William Wallace Kirkland es mi OC la chilena es de una amiga :3 Lean y disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Cierto galés de cabellos cafés, ojos azules, cejas pobladas veía el techo con mucha tristeza y desolación recordando el haber conocido a aquella chica morena, de ojos ámbar y cabellos cafés.

 _-"Si la hubiera conocido antes que mi hermano… antes que mi hermano… antes… si mi hermano no existiera ella…"-._

El joven tenía el corazón destrozado y solo quería dormir, dormir sin despertar y solo con la ilusión de que aquella chica de origen chilena fuera suya. Suya y de nadie más.

Despertó al día siguiente por el sonido de un mensaje.

" _Buenos días mi vida, hice tu comida favorita, espero no se te haya olvidado nada, te amo"_

Se extrañó ¿quién sería la persona que le mandaría ese mensaje? Él no tenía a nadie.

Se metió al baño, aun pensando en el mensaje, ¿quién era esa persona? Le llegó un leve pensamiento del posible proceder de ese mensaje y sonrió.

" _Imposible, ella solo tiene ojos para alguien y ése no soy yo"_

Terminó de asearse y le llegó otro.

" _Que malo eres Wil, ni me respondes a mi mensaje"_

Vi el contacto y decía "Fy bach"*, el número me sonaba pero seguía sin recordar, marcó esperando que le contestaran; al otro lado de la línea oyó la dulce voz de…

-¿Adriana?-.

-Sí, soy yo ¿por qué no me contestabas? ¿volviste a borrar ni número?-.

-No, solo que... yo, ¿podemos hablar en persona?-.

-Claro, nos citamos en el parque y en 15 minutos aproximados nos veremos mi amor-.

-Está bien, voy para allá-.

La latina no era así, le dijo más de 30 veces que no iba a dejar a conejo por él y ahora de buenas a primeras le escribía un mensajito de amor. Al encontrarse en el parque la morena corrió a brazos del galés para depositar un casto beso a sus labios y sorprendiendo al muchacho.

-Hola mi amor-.

-Espera, ¿por qué me besaste?-.

-Porque somos novios bobito- le sacó la lengua-.

-No, tú eres novia de conejo -negó-, digo Arthur, mi hermano-.

-William, no bromees-.

-¿Por qué debería bromear?-.

-Porque tú mismo me dijiste que tu madre tuvo un aborto en su último embarazo-.

Aquello dejó al joven en shock, Arthur ¿nunca nació? No, eso era imposible, ellos dos prometían y desprendían amor demás.

-Wil… me estás asustando ¿qué pasa? ¿te peleaste con tu papá otra vez o con Scott?- le acarició la mejilla-

-No es que… tú... -retiró la mano de la castaña para besarle en la palma de la mano-, no me siento muy bien, creo debo descansar, Adri, yo lo siento, te hice venir hasta acá- la muchacha sonrió-, descuida ¿no quieres que yo te cuide?

-¡NO! Digo… no, linda tengo que resolver muchas cosas… te marco luego- sonrió leve y le dio un beso en la frente a la chica-.

-Con cuidado-.

Tenía muchas preguntas, ¿ella de verdad era su novia? ¿Arthur era un NO nacido? ¿Qué había ocurrido? El mundo se volvía loco y también él; fue a buscar al único chico que lo recordaría perfectamente, el único que le provocaba varios enojos, ese era…

-¿Arthur? No, no me suena ¿no lo habrás soñado? Nadie me dice por el apodo que me dices, digo soy demasiado guapo como para que me digan "rana", Wallace ¿viniste aquí solo para insultarme?-.

-No, yo… te lo juro, yo… yo tengo un hermano que me llega a la cintura y sale con Adriana-.

-Sino quieres ya nada con ella porqué no se lo dices, luego por éso te impiden beber en bares-.

-Espera ¿qué dijiste?- sujetó del cuello de la camisa al francés-.

-Que si no quieres a…-.

-Después de eso-.

-¿Que se te impide beber en bares?-.

El chico consternado bebía pero se negaba a hacerlo enfrente de alguien, su orgullo era tan grande que nadie le había visto ebrio, algo no concordaba.

-¿Yo dije algo sobre, Adri?-.

-Mucho, decías que era tu exceso de azúcar, que la querías pero te pusiste a pensar en el ¿qué pasaría si alguien más saliera con ella? Fue extraño tu comentario y por suerte el caramell no estaba en el bar sino se pondría a llorar-.

-Francis, no te miento yo no soy de aquí, mi hermano vive yo lo sé-.

-Te aconsejo dormir porque comienzas a delirar y cualquiera dirá que estás loco-.

Era inútil, hablar era inútil, nadie le creería, nadie, una parte de él no cuadraba, se sentía vacío como había estado en un principio después de las tantas veces rechazado que despertar y saber lo que estaba sucediendo era un shock terrible.

 _-"Yo… digo el "yo" de aquí pensó en el ¿qué…? El "Yo", "yo", o por dios yo no soy de aquí, yo… no soy el "yo" que conocen aquí entonces yo… no puede ser-._

* * *

 _ ***Traducción: Mi pequeña**_ **en galés**

 _ **Le paro aquí, si les agrada la idea comenten, si no se quedan con la emoción, también si quieren reclamarme también se puede, espero les haya gustado, se cuidan :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Para Julchen Awesome por su cumpleaños, el siguiente capítulo. Espero te agrade a pesar de tan poquito**_

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí- decía un joven de cabellos fuego y ojos esmeralda- Tienes un hermano y que yo lo molesto… en definitiva estas… loco Will-.

-No lo estoy, y no es solo mío, es nuestro hermano-.

-Oh… disculpa NUESTRO ¿y qué más dijiste? Ah! Cierto que le decimos, "conejo", ya me vas a comenzar a preocuparme-.

-Es verdad, yo no soy de aquí-.

-Primero dices que tenemos un hermano, segundo que entre todos lo molestábamos y ahora dices que no eres de esta realidad, ¿sabes? Debes organizar tus ideas-.

-Scott… tú no entiendes-.

-Vámos si quieres terminar con Adriana solo dícelo, ella está muy ilusionada-.

-No, no quiero terminar, quiero respuestas… ¿no conoces a algún Arthur?-

-Sí… conozco uno, pero… no creo que sea tu tipo-.

-Allistor! Hablo enserio-.

-Igual yo, él no es tu tipo-.

-Dime ¿dònde vive? Y luego me regreso a mi realidad-.

-Cómo quieras… -.

William se dirigió a la dirección señalada por su hermano, tocó la puerta y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

-¡ARTHUR! -abrazó a un joven de baja estatura, cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y sus características cejas pobladas-.

-¿Eh? Oye… disculpa ¿quién eres?-.

-Tu hermano, bueno. No tu hermano, hermano, en otra realidad soy tu hermano.

-Ok… Good bye- el muchacho ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando William no dejó que la cerrara-.

-Es verdad, parezco loco pero es verdad y sé como comprobarlo-.

-No, gracias… estás loco, yo soy hijo único-.

-Arthur por favor- a un milímetro de cerrar se sorprendió- ¿qué dijiste?-.

-Te pones ropa anticuada y te critícan por ello, te gusta la literatura inglesa, te molestan los franceses, cumples el 23 de febrero-.

-Te creo, pero no creo que eres mi hermano.-.

-Lo sé, y necesito volver a mi vida-.

-Pasa y dime lo que tengas que decir-.

El castaño dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, mientras el joven escuchaba con atención.

-Y en pocas palabras… soy hermano de un tú en otro universo-.

-Entonces… ¿tengo novia?-.

-Eso no es importante-.

-Claro que sí. En como tú llamas "realidad" o "universo alterno". No tengo pareja, incluso… me atrevería a decir que mi amigo Scott tiene una relación con una chica que me hubiera gustado salir con ella-

-Sale con ¿Anya?-.

-¿Anya? No, la dejó, una vez que le fue infiel no quiso saber nada de ella-.

-... ¿enserio? En la mía le perdonó y tuvo hijos…-.

-Wow! No… él se casará… o eso dice-.

-... Increíble-.

-Si existe otra realidad alterna, puede que la mayoría tendremos final feliz y alguien uno desastroso-.

-De cualquier forma, el yo de aquí, debe volver a esta realidad y yo a la mía-.

-Ok… tendremos que poner manos a la obra-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Para animar a Julchen Awesome B. espero te guste la contuación ;)**_

* * *

-Báh! No hemos encontrado nada, Arthur … ¿entiendes lo que me va a pasar?-.

-En realidad… no-.

-¡Con que aquí estás!- dijo un chico abriendo la puerta, era latino que a simple vista no se veía aquella notoriedad-.

-Ah! I'm sorry Diego, es que tuve un problema con este muchacho y algunas cosas, te lo compensaré mañana-.

-Mmm… -el latino vio y juzgó al inglés, al ver al galés le tuvo cierto nerviosismo intercambian viando miradas- está… bien... pero espero el mejor de los scones-.

-Así será- sonrío Arthur-.

El latino subió las escaleras, evidenciando unos expedientes de científico, Wallace se quedó confundido y vio cómo subía rápidamente las escaleras.

-Déjame entender, tú y Diego… son… (?)-.

-¿Eh? Amigos, él es un buen amigo y compañero de pagos de renta, aunque mi paga sea menos que la de él-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te dedicas?-.

-A estudiar, reprobe muchas materias en la universidad, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo y aun tengo la esperanza de ser un estupendo deportista-.

-¿Te importaría si hablo con tu amigo?-.

-Sure, yo haré el pastel-.

Wallace extrañado, subió las escaleras, le resultaba extraño que su hermano fuera un bobo, llegó frente a una puerta y tocó.

-Pasa-se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, el galés entró y se topó que el latino hacía un experimento-.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?- preguntó viendo los instrumentos-.

-No, respóndeme tú a mí, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿acaso te quieres ligar a Arthur? Porque ya lo estás haciendo, a leve escala pero lo estas logrando-.

-Diag! Por Dios, es mi hermano, bueno tal vez no de esta realidad pero no me atrae mi propio hermano-.

-Entonces deberías de irte, che-.

-No, no yo no me voy sin respuestas, a mí no me engañas tú sabes algo- el castaño dejo un instrumento con fuerza en la mesa-.

-A las 9, el sábado y te diré todo lo que quieras, ahora solo vete y no vuelvas-.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- el latino no dijo nada solo le dio la media vuelta estando rojo-.

-Largo-.

-¿Enserio? No me digas que… ¡Oh por Dios! Te gus...-el latino le tapó la boca con la mano-.

-Dices una palabra y ni te ayudo a volver-.

-Espera… ¿tú sabes cómo regresarme?-.

-Sí, pero cumple con mi petición y vete-.

-Ok… dale girasoles el 23 de abril y lo conquistarás-.

-¡LARGO!-.

Wallace bajó y se encontró al rubio con una bandeja de scones bien preparados, Wallace tomó el codo de esté, llevándolo a la cocina.

-Oye espera, se me caerán los scones-.

-¿Alguna vez oíste sobre realidades alternas de parte de él?-.

-¿Eh? La verdad es que si dice algo como lo que hablamos me quedo como hoy-.

-Gracias-.

Wallace ya sabía el comportamiento de él Arthur de esa realidad, si Diego habló con William eso quería decir que… ambos…

Al llegar a su casa se topó con Adriana, quien tenía un mandil, un short y tan solo su brasier, Wallace se ruborizó, mirando a otro lado; la latina sonrió y besó sus labios.

-Bienvenido-.

-Lle...gué, Adriana...-tragó saliva- ¿por qué estás así?-.

-Yo también estaba muy a penada pe...pero... me dijiste que me viera provocadora ¿no te gusta?- ambos se ruborizaron-.

-Te ves... bien-.

-Gracias...-.

-Comamos ¿quieres?-.

-S-Sí-.

* * *

 _ **Para mi suerte le paré al SMUT espera al otro cap Julch XD**_

 _ **ASK cambio y fuera.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dulce engaño regresa y se terminará este año… espero les guste el regreso. ASK cambio y fuera.**_

* * *

-Parece que no dormiste bien- decía el argentino.

-Cállate… -se frotó la cara, el galés no había dormido por cuestión de la incistencia latina de dormir juntos y más con una pijama que deseguro el galés de esa realidad se encargó de pedirle.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Adriana por décimo sexta vez, ponte otra pijama. No me voy a dormir así contigo.

-¿Por qué si hice lo que me pediste ayer.

-Pues… yo… cambié de opinión.

El galés no tuvo de otra que prestarle su camisa que le llegaba a cubriendo sus rodillas, con lo tierna que se veía, William Wallace no podía con el deseo de hacerla suya, sólo que no le pertenecía ese cuerpo, esos labios, esos gritos apasionados, esos senos que no exageraban pero el galés anhelaba. Veía esa dulce, tierna, virgen piel y poco a poco tuvo una erección la cual tuvo que desahogar en el inodoro en más de una ocasión.

" _No te tocaré si es lo que tanto deseas; porque el yo de esta realidad será un cínico, pero yo… no."_

Tomó varias tazas de café, si hubiera tenido la privacidad que quería otra cosa hubiera sido, Adri con el dolor que le causaba el castaño por siquiera abrazarla al dormir; ella pensó que estaría nervioso por otra cosa ya que ella seguía pensando que era SU Will…

A la mañana siguiente, Will tomó las riendas del asunto, interrogando a la chilena a más no poder, una vez terminado el interrogatorio el cual era el mismo que el William respondería, Adri se sentó en las piernas del galés sin más que sus panties que le cubrían sus glúteos.

-Adri…ana- la oji ámbar buscaba y tentaba al europeo, tomando sus manos, colocándolas en su cintura, las manos de ella rodeando su cuello y por último sonrojándose para pedirle un beso.

Will le dio un beso casto y bajó a Adriana de él.

-Yengo que irme, te veo luego.

 _Flashback_

* * *

-¿No te agrada Adriana? Según Will te iba a gustar.

-No es que no me haya gustado, es que… yo no la enamoré, ella no me ama a mí.

-Ché, que acomplejado me saliste.

-Diego, dime cómo salir de esta realidad y ya, te ayudaré con Arthur pero...

-Primero lo primero, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?

-Pues te metiste tú solo. Para ser sinceros, tal vez debas cumplir tu sueño y así regresar, aunque también pudiera ser que tal vez cometas un desequilibrio el cual produzca que el otro Will tenga que regresar. Yo te sugiero la primera, si no ya tendrás tu plan b, ahora Arthur.

-¿Cómo es que te gusta?

-No preguntes porque yo pregunté lo mismo por Adriana.

-Yo ya te lo dije.

-Cierto, bueno te diré que lo conocí en la preparatoria, compartimos dormitorios, a él se le dificultaban algunas materias, se me hizo el tierno verlo dormir en el pupitre, tal vez él no lo recuerde pero yo sé que él habla dormido, así como es un sonámbulo. Por equivocasión se metió a mi cama, se quitó lo bóxers, no le quise despertar y sin querer… lo demás no lo puedo contar.

* * *

 **En la noche…**

William se armaba de valor, abrió la puerta y vio a Adriana preparando la cena en shorts, en una playera larga hasta casi cubrir el short, estaba ida, una vez que observó a Will cerrando la puerta su mirada fue directamente al piso, le costaba ver esos ojos azul cielo.

-Hola Adri… perdón por lo de esta mañana, no era mi intensión.

Adriana volteó y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, lágrimas que preocuparon al confundido adulto, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y no sabía que hacer, Adriana se cubrió la cara; Wallace apagó el fuego de la estufa y le cargó poniéndola en una barra estilo bar que tenían como segunda mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Wallace, tú ya no me amas ¿verdad?

-Claro que no…- sujetó su cara besó su frente y la chilena se abrazó a su cuello, se abrazaron y al separarse ambos tragaron saliva, sus miradas se encontraro, ella bajó la mirada, él tocó su cintura por debajo de la playera, ella volteó a verlo aún con las manos sobre su cuello, se desearon los labios hasta lograr un beso entre ellos.

Will subía sus manos debajo de esa playera que luego le volvería loco y se la quitaría descubriendo a la muchacha que no tenía sostén, a la latina le dio vergüenza que le miraran tan fijo, volteó la miirada, el galés se quitó la camisa, se acercaron piel con piel.

-Eres hermosa…

* * *

 _ **Ok. Tienen una razón por odiarme, santo SMUT, ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿William Wallace regresó a su realidad? Ñee eso ni yo lo sé pero bueno… veré cuántos capítulos los termino.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA *cof* *cof* saco las historias que próximamente terminaré *cof* *cof*. XD se siente raro retomar esta historia pero bueno aquí otro cap creo lo terminaré en tres o cuatro capítulos más… ASK… CAMBIO Y FUERA…**_

* * *

El castaño abrió poco a poco los ojos, palpó su lado de la cama y descubrió que no había nadie. Suspiró con pesadez, tal vez era lo mejor volver, pero el adulto sentía un vacío y un pequeño dolor. Levantó las sábanas que estaban cubriendo su cintura, descubrió que tenía una erección matutina, se iba a levantar pero al oír el sonido del picaporte de la puerta, se quedó estático en su cama.

Al ver a la chilena no evitó sonreír, se había levantado antes que él y usaba su camisa para cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Traía una bandeja con desayuno para el galés, sus ojos no ocultaban su maravilla al ver a la latina.

-Adriana –pronunció y la latina puso la bandeja a los pies de la cama. William se reincorporó, estiró la mano sujetando la mano de la chica y atrayéndola a abrazarla.

-Wil el desayuno –se preocupó la chilena.

-No pasa nada –le acarició los muslos desnudos, estremeciendo la piel de la latina-, dime mejor ¿cómo estás? –decía cerca de su oreja, murmurándole provocativamente luego de la noche anterior.

-Bi-Bien… Wi-Wil… -tragó saliva y sujetó las manos del galés, entrelazándolas con el adulto y volteó un poco la cara. -¿M-Me gustó? -el galés sonrió, le dio un beso a su mejilla y besó su cuello. –Estás… muy amoroso…

-¿No te gusta? –, negó la latina y William sonrió-, ¿te molestaría volver a repetir?

-Pe-Pero… ¿el desayuno? –el galés soltó una mano y tocó la intimidad de la muchacha.

-Mi desayuno eres tú…

* * *

 **En casa de Diego…**

-¿Eres el segundo Wallace? –dijo al abrir la puerta el latino

-Sí, bueno ayer al parecer no me fui –el argentino dejó entrar al galés.

-Eso quiere decir que no funcionó.

-¿Qué más da? Digo si estoy aquí es por algo y bueno… -dijo el galés sonrojándose un poco pensando en Adriana, suspiró de felicidad- ya acepté quedarme aquí –el argentino pensaba y le dio una taza de té.

-Me alegro por ti –bebió un poco y vio a suacompañante con algo de duda.

-¿Pasó algo malo? O ¿por qué me miras así? –el latino negó, bajó su taza y sólo veía a la taza.

-No sé si al primer Wallace, le guste y acepte su segunda realidad, como tú aceptaste esta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –se sorprendió el galés.

-A que si se abriera de nuevo el portal, el primer Wallace haría algo que no va acorde a tu realidad o la otra posibilidad de que no seas compatible con esta realidad y la misma realidad te "desapareciera" –se escuchó el abrir de la puerta y entró Arthur.

-Hola, Diego ¿estás ocupado? –dijo el rubio y vio a el galés.

-No, ya acabé, ¿qué querés, Arthur? –Wallace se levantó terminando su taza, el latino lo dejó pensando, dejó su taza para lavar y al voltear, vio que Diego y Arthur se besaban.

No quiso interrumpir, así que se retiró, ya no se quería ir, era una realidad muy bella para ser cierta y si era un engaño… era un dulce, dulce engaño... pero ¿qué le habrá pasado al otro Wallace?

* * *

 **En casa de William…**

Abrió la puerta, viendo a la chilena con un vestido y muy bonita no evitó abrazarle por detrás.

-¿Por qué tan elegante?

-Po-Porque tú me lo pediste –le mostró su celular.

-¿Te lo pedí? –vio al celular algo asustado, se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta y volteó quedándose con la boca abierta.

* * *

 _ **Cha-chááááááááán suspenso, espero y mi creatividad no se pasme. Espero y les agrade este capítulo… ASK…FUERA…**_


End file.
